fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunted Hath Become The Hunter
This is the sevnteenth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- As everyone was getting ready to sleep that night, they were starting to all have a similar realization: there was only 7 players left in the game, Total Drama Valley would be ending soon. In the boys’ cabin, Shorty was deciding what he should do next. CC Shorty: Ok, I realize I probably would need an alliance if I want to make it to the end. But who would want to make it to the Final Two with me? In the girls’ cabin, Ali, Cera, Rita, and Tippy were having a pillow fight. Ali said it was a free-for-all, but it turned into a 3-on-Cera brawl. “No fair,” the threehorn complained. “You want not fair?” Ali grinned mischievously, “Think about how you’ve been playing the game.” CC Cera: I’ll prove to all of them that threehorns are the best…I’ll just need a little help. With Ducky gone, I could use a new alliance member. Cera did have a problem. It was clear she wasn’t going to get Rita, Ali, or Tippy on her side. So who? THE NEXT MORNING…. As the Final Seven were snoozing in peacefully, Chris decided to use his jet to wake them up yet again. “Hey, I need some laughs too dudes,” he explained to the audience. The jet’s engines activated, letting out a loud whine. Everyone was soon up. “My ears!” Chomper yelled, covering them. Chris soon landed the plane. CC Chomper: Why does he always have to do that?! “Ok Chris, that was not cool,” complained Ali, having practically received a headache from the noise. “Whatever dude,” Chris replied. “Why do you even have that thing anyway?” Cera questioned angrily. “Because I can,” Chris responded. Chris let out another laugh, but than proceeded to explain today’s challenge. “Today’s challenge will begin after breakfast, so I’ll tell you about it in the Mess Hall. Everyone head there now.” The Final Seven were happy to be about to eat something, but not fully happy because it was Chef’s food. Chef served the remaining dinosaurs that morning’s breakfast: Frozen tree sweets for the leafeaters and a bigmouth corpse for the sharpteeth. “Man, you’re no good with food!” Shorty taunted to Chef. “Well than you can have nothing soldier!” he retorted, taking Shorty’s plate away. “Nothing still tastes better!” Shorty insulted. CC Ali: Sure, Shorty can be rude sometimes, but he’s not “Cera-rude.” “Well if you hate the food, do I have good news for you dudes!” Chris smiled in his creepy way. “What do you mean?” Rita asked, taking a bite of the bigmouth. “Simple,” Chris replied, “The winner of the next challenge, although he or she doesn’t receive invincibility, wins a prize I’m sure you all want: Dinner of your choice, prepared the way you would like it!” CC Tippy: Tippy, I mean I….am so hungry for something good. CC Rory: Finally, something good. (Stomach rumbles noisily.) You’ll get something soon. “But what’s the challenge?” asked Rory. “Glad you asked that question bro,” Chris responded. “The interns and I were starting to run out of ways to torture you guys for entertainment, so decided to somewhat recycle a concept from an earlier episode. Remember episode 9 when you dudes had to move all those eggs?” “Yeah,” replied Ali. “While since then, some of those eggs have hatched. The interns set up a pen…” “What’s a pen?” Chomper asked curiously. “A little thing designed for holding creatures in,” Chris explained, “With the parents’ permission of course… CC Chris: Without the parents’ permission of course. Heh heh. “Several of the young dinos have been put in another section of the valley. Here’s the contest: You will each be randomly assigned a type of baby dino, and using any means necessary, you must bring it back to the pen unharmed.” “Sweet, this sounds cool,” said Rory, who was a good hunter back in the Mysterious Beyond. Shorty, Tippy, ali, and cera looked a bit creeped out at the fast biter. CC Rory: Ok, I know my sharptooth ways can accidentally scare them, I’m not meaning to though. CC Ali: Rory’s nice, but he should be more careful with the hunting mentionings and the like. “Ok everyone, pick a type of dino from these shreds of paper!” Chris called. Everyone reached a hand or foot in, and here’s what they picked. TDV Hunting and Returning Challenge Assignments: Ali-Sharptooth Cera-Belly Dragger Chomper-Longneck Rita-Threehorn Rory-Spiketail Shorty-Flyer Tippy-Fast Biter “Belly dragger?!” Cera said in anger. Sure, it would be a baby one, but that would still be pretty big. “Sure, I can do this if I had another threehorn corpse of if you covered me in some tasty sauce!” she added sarcastically. “You can borrow my key,” Rory said honestly. “Be quiet Rory,” Cera muttered. “Ok, everyone is aware of what they have to look for, the challenge will officially begin in 5 minutes. The first player to return their baby dinosaur unhurt safely to the pen wins whatever they want for dinner!” The dinos had a seven-way lip-licking in hunger, but then they realized they had to come up with their game plans. “I’m a sharptooth, I can just scare a little threehorn into the pen,” Rita said to Chomper. “Good luck Rita,” Rita’s boyfriend/Chomper encouraged. “Thanks Chomper,” Rita replied. Shorty was having some trouble thinking of a way to lure his dino back to the pen: if the flyer could fly, how could he catch it? CC Shorty: One thing I started to realize today was that flying is one really useful ability when it comes to avoiding being caught. This sucks kind of. Chris and Chef showed everyone the pen. “Chef and myself will just wait by here well you dudes go off and attempt your challenge. Now, get your butts going! After being explained what that saying meant, the Final Seven quickly ran out of the main TDV area, Cera still grumbling. “See ya Cera!” Ali laughed a bit, taking off into the section of the valley where the recently hatched dinos were. They all went in separate directions, even though they currently had no idea which directions to go in. Chomper was the first to notice what he was looking for. He caught a glimpse of a baby longneck happily chewing on some leaves. Chomper thought that the best way to do this was to not look scary at all. “Hi there,” Chomper gently called in flattooth. The baby bronto looked at Chomper, and only let out a little smile. Chomper went over to it slowly, but the longneck laughed playfully and started running off. “This may not be so easy,” Chomper thought to himself. Just then, Chris flew overhead in the TDV helicopter. “One thing we forgot to tell you players,” he called with the megaphone. “If you fail to return with the dinosaur you need to catch, you will have a little punishment: You have to clean up the kitchen after dinner tonight, and all three meals tomorrow.” This caused a panic among the players, that kitchen was always a mess! CC Rita: The kitchen, that’s disgusting! YUCK! Do you know how gross it would be to clean up that green food?! Ali was the next to track down the baby dinosaur she was looking for. But when she saw the little baby sharptooth, she noticed something weird. It looked very scared, and it stood there just by itself by a tree. “I’ve never seen any baby this scared before,” Ali said. Every step Ali took to get closer to it bet the baby rex start to get more scared by the second. Elsewhere, Shorty noticed a baby flyer who had recently was able to fly, fly in the sky near an edge over a swamp. “Here we go,” Shorty said to himself, noticing a path up the wall’s side. As he was running up, Cera was quietly walking around the swamp below. “Um…is there a belly dragger here?” she asked, even though she knew that if there was, it wouldn’t be able to understand her. She noticed a figure move under the water, and she hoped (or maybe she didn’t) that she could get it’s attention… Meanwhile, Rita’s sniffer was acting up. “Is that a threehorn?” she asked herself. She saw some movement coming from some bushes. “there you are,” Rita laughed silently. She got in a stalking position, not intention of hurting the dino of course, but maybe just a pounce. She ran towards the bush, but when she pounced…she landed on Tippy! “Agh! Get off Tippy,” the spiketail called, not seeing that it was Rita. “Sorry, sorry, my bad!” Rita apologized nervously. Tippy had been following a baby fast biter, but Rita messed it up. CC Tippy: Rita’s not bad, but she can be a little wild sometimes. That can bother Tippy. CC Rita: Hey, threehorns and spiketails smell similar. That’s not my fault. Shorty had reached the Cliffside where the baby flyer was gently flying around in the breeze. “Come to Shorty,” he called, trying to grab it with his two front feet. This would be enough to catch it, though there was one fact Shorty did not realize. When he managed to catch it, the flyer still had plenty of energy in him, and moved around, pulling Shorty off the cliff! “LOOK OUT BELOW!” Shorty called, landing in the muddy pond. The impact scared off the baby belly dragger and the flyer slipped away. Chomper kept following the baby longneck, though it’s clear the little kid was full of spunk. The longneck walked into a log, and Chomper soon followed. But he noticed one thing: the log was full of sticky sap. CC Chomper: Ugh, sticky stuff. It makes my hands sticky, and I don’t like that. Then the baby longneck began rolling the log. “Be careful!” Chomper called. “We’re on a hill!” But it was too late. The log began tumbling down with the two dinosaurs inside it. “WHOA!” called Chomper, dizzy. Eventually the log got to the bottom and stopped. True Chomper was dizzy, but the baby logneck was dizzier. This was just the chance he needed. He carefully picked up the little longneck with his hands. “Gotta get back to the pen!” he smiled to himself. Ali was trying to calm the baby sharptooth down, she didn’t know why it was so scared. But then she figured it out. “You miss your mom, right?” she asked, and leaned in close, not being afraid of getting bitten. She nuzzled the little rex, and it started to smile. “Don’t worry, when this stupid game is over, I’ll make sure you get back to your mommy.” She picked him up by her neck, and the rex held on happily. “Maybe Rory can even get you a bite to eat from the kit…..chen.” She then paused at that word. “Which I hope I don’t have to clean up!” she said, getting a running start. Cera looked angry at Shorty. “Great! Now my only chance of not cleaning up that gross cooking place is gone!” Shorty and Cera looked at each other, than they started to make a realization. CC Shorty/Cera (Footage edited together.): Say, Shorty/Cera could be just who I am looking for. Someone tough enough to get me the Final Three, then I can just ditch him/her. “I could help ya if you want,” Shorty muttered. “Why would I want you helping me?” Cera asked. “Well first, no one else likes you here, and I’m physically strong, and I’m pretty much your last chance at an alliance,” Shorty smirked confidently. “Hmm….ok,” Cera muttered. Rory meanwhile, managed to find a baby spiketail running around. “How to lure it back to the pen?” Rory thought to himself. Then the idea hit him. “Of course,” he smiled. He walked up to the spiketail and stared at it’s face. He then let out a big ROAR and the spiketail simply passed out from the panic. “Too easy,” he smiled, and carefully put the spiketail on his back. CC Rory: I’ll never be a mean sharptooth, but pretending to be mean can come in handy sometimes. Tippy was trying her best to keep up with the baby fast biter. Like their next suggested, even for a baby, it was REALLY fast! “Tippy’s getting no where,” she panted to herself. Just when she was about to give up, the baby fast biter….smiled and lied down and went to sleep! “Tippy doesn’t believe that,” she said, taking a moment to catch her breath. Tippy scooped it up and put it on her back. “Hope I can still win the food,” she said in correct grammar. Ali neared the pen. “Hang on, we’re almost there,” she smiled to the baby sharptooth. Suddenly, she saw Chomper, Rory, and Tippy. The four players took that comedic pause and just stared at each other silently for a few seconds, then dashed for the pen! It was a very close race. Chris and chef had to jump out of the way of the approaching dinos. Everyone dashed into the pen, dust went around the area. When the dust cleared, they couldn’t tell who finished first. “Who won?” asked Rory. “Let’s check the footage,” Chris said. A cameraman played back his footage. “Looks like the winner of the dinner is…….Ali!” Chris announced. “Yeah!” cheered Ali. “Aw man,” Chomper, Rory, and Tippy went. The baby rex licked Ali a bit, but she only smiled. “Don’t worry, you’ll be home soon.” She said to him. Chris looked at his watch. “Only 10 minutes left. Looks like Cera, Rita, and Shorty might be stuck with cleaning duty. Rita was getting nervous, she hadn’t found a baby threehorn yet. But then he sniffer acted up. It was a threehorn in the distance, but that’s all she could tell. “Gotta find it,” she said. Then she remembered the incident with Tippy. “Better not jump at it, better just get it’s attention,” Rita deduced. She picked up a rock, and looked in the direction where the threehorn was. “This’ll get it’s attention,” she grinned. But she accidently threw the rock too hard. “Whoops!” she panicked, walking through the bush, and here’s what she saw: Shorty was just staring at what he saw, trying to hold in a laugh. Rita’s rock had hit Cera in the forehead! Don’t worry, she wasn’t bleeding or hurt, she was just having a hard time standing up right. “Sorry…” Rita apologized. Cera looked at Rita, very dizzy. “Down…..Going…..You’re.” She said, the order of her words mixed up. CC Shorty: (Few seconds of silence, then…) Heh….heh…HA HA HA! THE BONFIRE CEREMONY……. Ali had finished her favorite meal of treestars, much to the minor jealously of the other players. Shorty looked at Cera. “Chris said what you have is called a concussion, you sure you don’t want to get some rest?” Shorty asked. “Until not……Down Rita goes,” Cera replied, her head still spinning. Chris walked up with a plate of 6 sweet bubbles. “You’ve all cast your ballots and made your decision. If I do not call your name, you must walk down the Tunnel of Shame, and the time when you’ll be allowed back is never.” The players gulped. “The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Rory.” Chris announced. Rory grinned and collected his prize. “Tippy…..Chomper.” The spiketail and t-rex collected their treats, Chomper letting Tippy eat his too. “Shorty……Cera.” Chris had to throw Cera’s sweet bubble to her, as she couldn’t focus properly right now. “Only one sweet bubble buble is left, and Ali or Rita, one of you is about to go down the Tunnel.” Ali and Rita gulped. “It just give………Already Ali to,” Cera said, her words mixed up. “Eh, whatever,” Chris said, tossing the final sweet bubble to Ali. Rita looked around. “Eh, I’m glad I made it this far,” she said. She walked over to Chomper. “Win this one for me Chomper,” she grinned, giving him a kiss. “Sure Rita,” Chomper blushed. Rita then walked down the Tunnel of Shame. Chris grinned at Cera and Shorty. “I believe you two have a task to complete,” he grinned. A FEW MINUTES LATER….. Cera and Shorty grumbled as they began cleaning the kitchen, holding mops in their mouths. Cera had recovered by this point. CC Cera/Shorty: (Footage edited together) I can’t believe I thought working with Shorty/Cera was a good idea. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes